Modern computer animation often represents characters in two parts: a surface representation that visually portrays the character referred to as a skin or mesh, and a hierarchal set of interconnected members used to animate or pose the mesh. The set of interconnected members may be referred to as a skeleton or rig. Rig animation is often used to animate humanoid or animal characters, inanimate objects, machines, and/or the like; however, it can be used to control the deformation of any object within a three-dimensional scene. The set of techniques used to create a unified set of skeletal members for an object or character is often referred to as rigging a character. While rigs are designed to be manipulated by animators without an understanding of the underlying graphical transformations and complex mathematics, an understanding of these underlying complexities is required to design the rigs themselves.